Don't Fight
by GreenEyePhoenix
Summary: It's the middle of the night, and Lucy has an unexpected visitor. What's gotten into him? NALU For mature readers only please... rape involved.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Advance warning, this is a very mature piece. Not for young or sensitive readers. All others, please enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy awoke to the sound of her window opening and sat up. A cool spring breeze drifted in, chilling her skin a little. She looked around, but saw no one._ 'Must have left it open before I went to sleep, and just dreamed I heard it open.'_ She closed it and laid back down, cuddling snugly under her pink comforter.

There was another noise in her room, which made her bolt up right.

Natsu stood in a dark corner of the room, his arms folded across his chest. He wore his single sleeved black coat, black pants, and signature scarf. The shadows mostly hid his face from her, but something screamed danger.

Lucy mentally shook herself. That was crazy. This was Natsu, after all, and he would never hurt her. "Hey, Natsu, what's up?" Her voice trembled a little against her will. What has wrong with her? Why was she scared?

Natsu said nothing, but let his arms fall to his sides and walked purposefully to her bed. His onyx eyes were dark with sadness, desire, and anger. "Don't fight me, ok, Lucy? I don't want to hurt you."

"What do you mean, you don't want to hurt me?" Lucy started to get out of the bed, her cream silk nightie sliding against her skin, but he was on her in an instant, grabbing her wrists and pushing her back down against the bed. "Natsu, what are you-"

He silenced her with a harsh kiss, his mouth dominating hers. His tongue filled her mouth while his sharp fangs scraped against her lips. He pulled back after a moment, breathing heavily. "I want you to enjoy this, Lucy. I don't want it to hurt, but if you fight me, it will."

"Natsu..." her voice came out in a rasp. What was he saying? It had to be a joke. She forced a smile. "Good one Natsu, very funny. Now how about you let me up and I make us something to drink?" But she knew, staring into his eyes that seemed to glow from the moonlight, that he wasn't messing with her.

Natsu dropped his head to the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. "I've always loved the way you smell. Sweet, but not overpowering." He licked her shoulder and she shivered.

"Natsu, let's talk about this." His breath was warm and heavy on her skin, a sharp contrast to the cool air in the room. It made her shiver with both delight and anxiety. What was wrong with him? Why?

"There's no time for talking, Lucy," he growled loudly, then his voice became soft and tender as he kissed her throat. "I promise I'll be gentle. Just don't fight me. I need you." He released her right wrist and began pulling up her nightie, still laying half on top of her. His hand slowly touched her soft curves and Lucy began to shake.

"Stop!" Lucy shoved her gown back down to cover herself. This was moving way to fast. She needed to talk some sense into him before they got out of control. But before she could get a single word out, he growled, pulled back and ripped the thin fabric from her body.

She screamed in shock and covered her breasts with her arms. She wore nothing but her blue panties and a few bits of torn fabric. She tried not to cry as she watched her best friend stare down at her, hungry. He had one knee resting on the bed while his other leg hung over the edge, pinning down one of her legs.

After a long moment, he grabbed each of her wrists and pulled them away from her body, though she fought to keep covered. He stared at her heaving breasts for a split second, his look dark and thoughtful, before he lowered his head to gently lick her right nipple.

Chills ran through her treacherous body and she felt her core growing moist and hot, tightening with each tentative lick. It was like he was sampling a rare treat and didn't want to be done too quickly. After a few samples of her skin, he pulled her nipple fully into his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue around the hard bud.

A little moan escaped Lucy's throat, unbidden, which seemed to encourage Natsu.

He released her arms and squeezed the breast he was already toying with, while playing with the nipple on the other. Lucy almost wanted to give in, to let him take her without a fight, but this was wrong. This couldn't be '_her_' Natsu.

Lucy took a deep breath, fought the tears in her eyes and the throbbing of her body and shoved his shoulders with all her strength. She forced him back enough to unravel her body from his, making a break for the door. He grabbed her ankle and she fell face-first on the floor.

The loud growl she heard terrified her. She couldn't move. Before she could turn over to face him, Natsu had a fistful of her blonde hair. He pulled back on it tightly, forcing her to look up at him. His face was angry, his mouth twisted into a snarl.

"I told you not to fight me, Lucy. I wanted you to feel good, too, but now you've pissed me off." Natsu released her hair and laid himself roughly on her back with his legs between hers.

She sobbed and squirmed under him, trying to buck him off, but he wouldn't budge. He reached between their bodies and shredded her panties as easily as he had her nightie, then pressed his hand to her soft, wet core.

Lucy whimpered and cried, not ready for this. Not like this.

"You're pussy is so wet. I'd wanted to taste it." He growled against her ear as he shoved a finger inside. She gasped, moaned and cried all at once. The foreign feeling of his hand teasing her was both erotic and terrifying. He pumped his hand a few times, building the fire that already raged between her legs, then withdrew his hand to shove his pants down just past his hips.

Using one hand on the middle of her back to hold her down, he stroked his throbbing erection a couple of times before pressing it to her entrance.

"No!" Lucy cried out. "Not like this, Natsu," she sobbed against the floor. "Please, I'm begging you, not like this. I wont fight. I wont fight!"

Natsu grinned against her neck. "That's more like it." He pulled back and flipped her over to her back and sat on his heels, his knees spread, between her legs again. He pulled his scarf off, his eyes never leaving hers. His eyes, those laughing onyx eyes, had turned a deep, menacing gold that made Lucy want to cry even more.

He stripped himself, exposing his toned, lean body, then moved back and nestled his face between her thighs. Lucy's back arched and she gasped as his tongue explored her hot sex. Waves of pleasure washed over her with each lash of his tongue, every nip and suckle delivered to her sensitive clit. As she felt her climax coming, Natsu abruptly sat up. He pinched and rolled the sensitive nub between two fingers and fingered her with his other hand.

She cam hard, her inner walls clamping down on his fingers, her nails biting into her palms, and a scream escaping her lips.

Natsu grinned lustily and licked the two fingers that had been inside her. "You taste like strawberries,"

Lucy slowly came down from her high and blushed at the mention of his favorite fruit.

He slowly kissed his way up her body, leaving a little love bite on her right breast. He licked her earlobe and settled his hips between her thighs. "My turn, Lucy. Are you ready?"

Lucy realized what was about to happen and the fear returned. Her voice shook While she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "W-wait, please, not yet."

Natsu half sighed, half growled against her neck. "I can't, Lucy. I've waited too long as it is. I need to be inside you. Now." He reach between their bodies and positioned the tip of his member against her still-wet entrance.

She gasp as she felt it begin push past the soft lips to enter her. On instinct, she dragged her nails from his shoulders to his hips, causing him to arch his back and hiss. She could feel little drops of blood on the tips of her fingers. Instantly, she realized that had been a mistake.

He growled and bit down on her left shoulder, making Lucy scream from the pain. It suddenly intensified when he added his fire, his fangs still digging into her flesh. She screamed and writhed as heat filled her body, engulfing her from the inside out. It slowly receded, leaving just a slight burn in the middle of the bite.

Natsu pulled back from her, frowning, a warning in those golden eyes."You're mine," he said simply, squeezing her left breast so hard, she knew it would be bruised in the morning.

Lucy's body shook from fear, pain, and, worse of all, lust. She'd imagined him playing rough with her before, but in her fantasies, it had been with her consent. Now, her body betrayed her and, with those two simple words, she felt herself growing wet again. She hated her hormones.

Natsu lifted her hips off the floor to meet his, and continued to glare down at her as he slowly slid himself inside her warm sheath, tilting his head back and panting.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered as pain spread through her, her inner walls slowly adjusting to his impressive length and width. She couldn't restrain a small cry as he pierced her Maidenhead, tearing her innocence. Once he was buried deep inside, Natsu grinned down at the blonde, who still had tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Lucy. It gets better from here." He withdrew slowly, causing Lucy's body to quiver from the sudden absence, then, slid himself back inside, more quickly this time. Lucy gasped and whined, both with pleasure and pain, as he quickened his thrusts.

Before she could stop it, a moan escaped her lips and her hips lifted to meet his. As much as she hated the circumstances, he felt so amazing, she found herself giving in.

Natsu was panting, beads of sweat rolling down his toned body. He released one side of her hips and rested it above her shoulder, leaning forward to ravish her mouth.

Lucy's body acted of its own accord, her legs wrapping around his hips, and her hands clutching his shoulders. Their kisses were brief, breath barely coming to them with their heated pace.

Natsu moved from her mouth to her ear and laughed huskily. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this."

Lucy turned her head away from him, not wanting to encourage him any more than she was, but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Be honest, Lucy. You like this as much as I do." He thrust hard and deep, making her yelp. Unable to deny it, she nodded slowly, chills running through her body when he grinned evilly at her.

"Say it. I want to hear you tell me how much you like me fucking you."

Lucy closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, not wanting to say the words, but his hand grew hot against her hip. She cried out.

"Say it!" he demanded in a growl.

Lucy whimpered and finally answered. "I love it, Natsu. It feels so good."

He gave her another hard thrust, burying his face against the crook of her neck, and she felt her walls tighten around his cock as he pounded into her at a frenzied pace.

"I love it when you say my name," he breathed against her neck. "Say it again."

"Natsu," she moaned softly, whimpering when he nipped her throat.

"Louder."

Lucy groaned and panted as she felt an orgasm begin to claim her. "Natsu."She gasped out.

Natsu moved the hand at her shoulder to push her leg up, allowing him to push harder and deeper inside of her. "That's it, Lucy. Just like that."

Lucy gripped his shoulders and her back arched, bringing them closer. "Natsu. Natsu. Natsu!" She let out a strangled cry as her world exploded, ecstacy wracking her body over and over, each of his dominating movements taking her higher.

"Lucy," Natsu growled through gritted teeth, his own fulfillment at hand. Within seconds, he threw his head back and cried out, joining her in absolute bliss and spilling his hot seed deep inside her body. He gave her a few more sharp thrusts, pulling the last bit of pleasure from them both.

Finally sated, Natsu sat on his heels again and rested his forehead against Lucy's abdomen, trying to get his breathing under control. Then it hit him, like a knife to the gut.

The smell of sex and sweat... Lucy's tears... Her blood... Her fear...

Natsu sat up and stared at the beautiful woman who laid unconscious below him. All of a sudden, it was like a haze lifted from his eyes, and, even in the darkness, he could see the damage he'd done to her.

Bruises marred her pale skin, claw and teeth marks beaded with blood. Her thighs were skill slick with blood and fluids, deep gashes still dripped on her shoulder, and her hip was sligthly blistered and red from when he'd used his fire on her.

Tears ran from his eyes in shock and horror at what he'd done to the woman he loved. He moved to her side and cradled her in his lap, holding her head against his shoulder. He wished it had happened differently. He wished he'd been able to control the emotions that had been raging through his body for the last few days.

Right now, he wished he were dead.

Natsu sobbed against Lucy's blonde hair and rocked her gently. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I'm so sorry."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I'll be the first to admit it's not my best, but I haven't written anything in several years. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, but only if it helps me to improve the work. NO FLAMING PLEASE!**

**Also, I'm debating on if I should continue the story. I have a great idea for it, but I'll let you guys decide. If you would like me to write more, let me know in the reviews or just fav/follow the story. Muchly appreciated.**

**3 GEP**


	2. The Day After

A/N: Woo-hoo! 14 favs, 18 follows, and 8 positive reviews in less than 24 hours! I'm all fired up! (Haha, sorry, couldn't help myself there ^.^)Thanks for the support!

Alright, so I'd wanted to do another lemon (is that the right term?) in here, but I want to develop the relationship a little, too, and, unfortunately, this chapter was getting a bit long. But don't worry, I'm on a roll. The yummy part will be up soon! Until then, I hope you like this. It's a bit emotional.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, which is probably a good thing for those poor, unfortunate non-pervy types...

* * *

Chapter 2

Lucy woke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping happily and the warm sun shining through her window. She wondered briefly if the previous night had only been a dream. Her body, however, quickly informed her that it had actually happened when she moved.

She stood on shaky legs and slowly made her way to the bathroom. She ached all over, especially her hip and shoulder. She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, dressed in her favorite pink pajamas. The ends of her hair were slightly damp and, upon further inspection, she found that the wounds Natsu had inflicted on her had been treated and bandaged.

_'He must have washed and patched me up before putting me to bed._' Some how, that eased her mind a little. Some where inside, the caring Natsu that she knew was still there.

But what had driven him to his actions? She hadn't even known he felt anything but friendship towards her until last night, not even lust.

Sighing, she walked back into her room and dressed for the day, suddenly grateful for the chilly weather. She pulled on one of her few turtle necks, which was a simple black, and a pair of tight grey jeans. Her usual calf high boots and a set of black and gold cuffs insured that none of the bruises would be seen.

She wasn't sure why, but she didn't want to tell anyone what had happened. A sane woman would already be speaking to law enforcement, having Natsu locked up by the end of the day.

Something wasn't right though. She wasn't sure what, but she just knew there was an explanation. After everything they'd been through, he wouldn't just have a change of heart over night and switch to the dark side. She had to figure it out, and if nothing came up... she would worry about that later.

Lucy grabbed her purse and Celestial Keys off the kitchen table. She was about to head to the guild hall, but froze when she glanced at the couch.

Natsu was sleeping soundly, laying on his stomach with an arm folded under his head. His other arm hung off the edge of the couch, a quill laying just under his hand. Paper sat on the table beside a sizable pile of ash. He looked so peaceful when he slept, it was hard to believe what he was capable of.

She couldn't help herself. She crept to the edge of the table and picked up the paper, which only had a handful of words written on it.

_'Dear Lucy, I know nothing I can say will make what I did right, but please find it in your heart to meet me. I'_

It looked as though he was going to write more, but fell asleep before finding the right words. Lucy sighed and reached down to pick up the quill to leave her own note for him, agreeing to meet in the park that night.

"Lucy?"

Lucy's heart jumped in her chest and she halted, not sure what to do. Part of her wanted to run, part of her wanted to sit and talk with him, and another part just wanted to beat him until her own pain left her.

She watched Natsu sit up slowly, staring at her through red-rimmed eyes. He'd been crying. For some reason, that both hurt and comforted her. The fear from last night slowly started to creep back into her mind, but she quelled it.

"Lucy, I- I really don't know what to say..." Natsu slowly reached out to touch her.

The fear burst through and Lucy shot back, several arm-lengths away from him, her hand clutched at her chest.

He stared at her, sadness filling his eyes, then at the palm of his hand as if it were an alien that had attached itself to him. He rested his forehead on that hand with his elbow on one knee. His shoulders shook and breaths came out shakily. His scarf slowly slid off his neck and to the floor.

He looked utterly defeated.

"Lucy, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's like, these last few days, I can't get you out of my head. I lost control, and I hurt you. It's unforgivable. I would understand if you don't want to see me anymore. Say the word, and I'll leave. I'll quit Fairy Tail and leave Fiore, and you'll never see me again."

Lucy pushed down the fear she felt and slowly walked back to her dearest friend. She sat beside him, with little space in between, and rested her hand lightly on his back. The touch seemed to only make him feel worse.

Her voice was quiet when she spoke. "Natsu, I'm not sure what to say, or to do, or feel. Give me some time to think. Will you wait for me?"

He nodded once, his face still hidden in his hand. "Always."

Lucy stood, then noticed something odd. A small blue swirl on the back of Natsu's neck.

When Lucy arrived at the guildhall, she headed right for the library.

She poured through books on curses and dark spells for hours, only stopping once to accept a drink from Mira and explain to her that she was researching a job she might take on. Mira seemed content with the explanation and left her in peace.

Finally, after what seemed like an endless stream of dead ends and useless information, she came across the symbol that graced Natsu's skin. As she read through the disturbing information, Lucy kept thinking back to their last mission.

They had accepted a job to defeat a monster that was wreaking havoc on a near-by town. It turned out that the creature was being controlled by a dark wizard. Right before Natsu delivered the final blow, the wizard had scratched the back of Natsu's neck, the same place where the symbol rested.

_'He must have put the curse on him when he knew he was going to lose. That bastard!'_

Lucy jotted down the information on how to break the curse and shoved the paper into her pocket before placing the books back where they belonged. It would be a simple enough process, but she needed to talk to Natsu first.

She was filled with relief. This wasn't Natsu losing his mind or becoming evil. He was cursed. It wasn't his fault. Once this was over, she decided, she would tell him how she felt about him. Maybe they could turn this misfortune around.

It was sunset by the time she got home. She was eager to tell Natsu that it wasn't his fault, and that she forgave him. Hopefully he was still there.

Lucy rushed upstairs and into her quaint home. Natsu was sitting on her bed, staring out the window. He didn't look at her. The sunset made his rosy hair look like flames. She walked further into the room and set her things on her desk.

"Hey, Natsu," she said quietly, her excitement dissolving into unease.

He turned to look at her, his golden eyes hungry and impatient. "I've been waiting..."

* * *

A/N: Again, constructive criticism is welcome, as I'm always eager to improve, but no bashing please. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please let me know. The reviews are what keep me going!

To Hanashi: Haha, very true very true!

To everyone: THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOR YOUR SUPPORT!


	3. Forgiveness

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update. My son has been really demanding lately and there are just some things you can't think about when you have a 2 year old jumping all over you. XP(right now he's trying to fit his little dragon hat on my head. Ain't gonna happen kiddo..."  
**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Forgiveness**

Lucy's heart raced in her chest. She took a step back from Natsu's intense gaze.

He slid off the bed, his eyes roaming over her body, and walked slowly towards her. "Those clothes don't suit you. Take them off."

Lucy backed up until she hit the wall. He stalked closer and slammed his open hand against the wall beside her head, making her flinch away from him. "I said, take them off. Don't make me say it again." His voice was quiet, but forceful. It made her shiver.

Lucy reminded herself that this wasn't his fault. He had no control over himself right now, not while that curse was in play. "Natsu, you need to know something..." She was silenced by his hand suddenly clutching her throat, squeezing just enough to make it difficult to breathe.

Anger rolled through Natsu's eyes. "The only thing I need to know is if you're going to give me the same problems as last night. Well?" A threat mingled, unspoken, with his words.

Lucy decided not to risk further injury and shook her head as much as she could with his hand gripping her throat. He grinned darkly and released her, taking a step back.

She swallowed hard and slowly pulled her shirt up over her head, setting it down beside her, then worked on pulling off her pants. She moved carefully, so as not to further aggravate the already sore injuries. He watched her every movement. His gaze burned her skin and made her tremble.

while she unclipped her bra, he pulled off his coat and scarf and set them aside as well. Once she was fully bare to him, he licked his lips and walked close, pressing his body against hers.

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face away from him. She didn't want to think of him like this. She focused on her memories of his care-free smile, the way he laughed, and how he'd protected her on so many occasions. That was the Natsu she'd grown to love.

He licked and kissed her neck gently, caressing her curves with his hands. His hand slid back to grab her ass and pull her closer to him. Lucy could feel his thick member press against her pelvis, hard and ready for her. His other hand attempted to move between her legs, but she clamped her knees together, denying him access.

Natsu growled against her shoulder. "Come on, Lucy, I thought you weren't going to give me problems. I want to touch you, now spread your legs." He tried to force them apart with his knee, but Lucy kept her legs closed as tight as she could.

"No, Natsu. Please, you have to stop."

"Lucy, I'm warning you..."

"Just listen to me, I need to tell you..."

"Last chance!" He pulled back to glare down at her.

"No," she screamed back.

The back of Natsu's hand came across her cheek so hard she was sure her nose was broken. Stars and black spots danced across her eyes and the world spun. Tears streamed down her face while she held a hand to her left cheek.

Before she had any time to recover, Natsu had a fistful of her hair and dragged her across the room with her kicking and screaming all the way. She clawed at his wrist, but he didn't release her until he'd thrown her face down on the bed. He had his remaining clothes off and was straddling her legs before she could move.

"Natsu, please, stop." She tried to sit up to look at him, but he grabbed her hair again and forced her face back down against the bed.

"I was trying to be gentle, but if you want it rough, I can give it to you rough." He used his free hand to pull her hips up and sat up on his knees. He shoved his shaft inside her hard and fast.

Lucy cried out, the sound muffled by the pink comforter under her. He pulled back some on her hair with each hard thrust, making her body move in sync with his. She hated the sharp moans that escaped her throat. She was so weak to him. She didn't want to admit it, not even to herself, but it felt so good. Gods, she was twisted.

Natsu laughed through his own grunts and panting. "I don't know why you fight it. We both know you love it when I fuck you."

_'Not like this, Natsu. There's no love in this..._' Lucy wanted to say the words, but her voice had left her, say for the cries of pleasure he forced from her. It was her last thought before her world shattered with her orgasm. Every muscle tightened and she pushed herself back, ramming Natsu's rod deep inside.

Natsu threw his head back and continued to slam into her body until he exploded, his hot seed spilling into her womb. They both held still for a moment, both of their worlds still spinning, then he collapsed onto the bed beside her. Natsu laid on his back with his arm over his eyes.

"I did it again. I'm so sorry." The words sounded weak, even to himself. She had to hate him. There was no way she couldn't.

"I forgive you, Natsu."

The words were so soft he wasn't sure he'd actually heard them, but then he looked at Lucy, still laying on her stomach beside him. Despite her bruised cheek and the tears that still swam in her beautiful chocolate eyes, she was smiling.

Natsu pressed the heels of his hands to both eyes, tears of relief and bitter self loathing rolling down his cheeks. "How? How can you forgive me just like that? None of this makes any sense."

She scooted closer against his chest and draped her arm over his waist, holding him close while silent sobs racked his body.

"It's not your fault. You can't control it. I was trying to tell you before. Do you remember that wizard on our last job?"

Natsu composed himself enough to nod, wrapping one arm around Lucy's bare shoulders.

"Well, this morning, before I left, I saw this weird mark on you neck, and I did a little research on it. It's a curse called 'Obsession'. It takes the emotions you feel for the first person you see after it's cast and amplifies, then distorts them. The longer it's in play, the harder it is to resist the urge to act on those emotions. Even after you do act on them, they continue to intensify and morph, and they become violent. What you've done, it's the intensified version of your feelings for me."

Natsu soaked in that information, a ray of light in the darkness he'd been swimming in for days. "So, he put it on me, knowing it would cause me to hurt one of my friends."

Lucy nodded against his chest. "Not only that, but the curse also eats away at your life force. It's slowly killing you."

Natsu put his arm over his eyes again. "If I ever get my hands on that bastard, I'm going to kill him. Any idea how to break it?" In all honesty, he wished it would just hurry up and kill him, but now he turned his hatred from himself to the wizard who cursed him.

"I've got most of the items we need, but the only shop with the special paper we need was closed by the time I got there. I'll have to get it in the morning."

He nodded and started to get up. "You should get some sleep. I'll come back in the morning."

Before he could leave the bed, he felt Lucy's warm arms wrap him in a gentle embrace. "Stay with me, Natsu," her quiet voice whispered to him.

Natsu looked over his shoulder at her in shock. "Are you sure? What if I lose control again?"

She left a little kiss between his shoulder blades that sent a delighted shiver through him.

"If that were to happen, you would come back here anyways. Please stay and keep me warm."

Natsu smiled sadly, pushed his guilt away, and laid back down beside her. He would do anything to see her smile. "Will you do something for me, Lucy?"

She cuddled close against his side. "What is it?"

He kissed the top of her head and held her close. "If I lose control again, please don't fight me. I can't stand the thought of hurting you."

Lucy held him close and thought about it. "Only because I love you."

Natsu's heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, the world was bright again and he smiled. Though he didn't deserve her, he allowed himself enjoy the feeling of her love, if it was only for a short time. "Thank you, my Lucy."

They both drifted off to sleep, briefly content to just be together, hoping this nightmare would be over soon.

* * *

**A/N: Am I taking the emotional roller-coaster to far? It seems right to me, but I'd really like another opinion. Don't forget to review and let me know what ou think! I'm sure I can fix any problems there might be... Thank you so much to everyone for your support and I hope to have Chapter 4 up soon!**

**GEP**


	4. Quick note

I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED! A lot's been going on lately and I'm currentlyhaving to share a motel room with my husband and son and can't concentrate. I promise, I'm working on it as much as I can, and it will be worth the wait. Don't give up on me! It shouldn't be much longer now... 


	5. Ch 4: Breaking part 1

A/N: Again, I am sooooooo sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Fairy Tail!

Chapter 4

Lucy walked down the streets of Magnolia in search of the small specialty magic shop. If it wasn't open again, she would just have to break in.

The time between Natsu's spells were getting shorter and he was become more aggressive. Before she left this morning, he'd caught her in the shower and added several new marks to her already abused body. She hadn't even struggled, but he'd been determined to leave as many sore spots on her as possible.

To top it off, once he had come to his senses, he looked pale and felt weak. His life force was quickly draining, and if this didn't work, he wouldn't have much time left.

After what seemed like forever, she found the small purple building, and was relieved to see the OPEN sign in the window. It took a while, having to sift through strange odds and ends in the dark, dusty store, but at last, she found the rare parchment. It was stiff and rough to the touch, with a blue-green coloring. It was strange to think that all she had to do was write the ruins on a small piece and press it to the swirling mark and the curse would be lifted.

Lucy took a single sheet to the counter and rang the small bell. A plump, elderly woman made her way out of the back room to stand in front of her behind the counter.

"Did you find everything alright, dear?" The woman asked in a sweet, cracking voice.

Lucy nodded and handed her the delicate sheet. "This is all I need today, thank you."

"Ah, removing a curse? Do you have all the other ingredients?"

Lucy nodded again. "I got them yesterday. And i have the correct ruins."

The grandmotherly woman nodded in approval. "So you also know how to put the curse into play then?"

Lucy stared at in woman in confusion. "Yes, but why would I need to?"

The woman chuckled. "It's a good thing you came to me..." -

* * *

Natsu lay awake on Lucy's bed, waiting for her to return. He'd already showered and dressed, but didn't have the energy, or will, to do much else. All he wanted to do was fall back asleep and dream of the blonde angel that he longed to hold.

He sighed and pressed his face to her pillow, inhaling her scent deeply. The crisp floral smell overwhelmed his senses and he felt a familiar stirring in his groin. He groaned into the pillow and pressed the heel of his hand against his growing erection in an attempt to subdue his insistent need. The effort was in vain.

Growling, he sat up on his knees to glare at the bed. How many times had he lain here and imagined Lucy under him, her cheeks flushed, her eyes half closed, moaning his name while he pleasured her in every way possible? The erotic images flooded his mind, unbidden, and Natsu gave in to his sudden urge.

He threw himself onto his back and quickly freed his throbbing length. He grabbed it tight and stroked, slowly at first, but faster as he let the fantasy wash over him. It was made all the more powerful by the memories of taking her these last couple of days. Raping her.

Natsu felt a heavy veil start to drape over him like a wet blanket. He shot up and squeezed his eyes shut, fighting to keep control of his body. After a moment, the sensation passed and he laid back down, feeling more drained than before.

He fixed his pants, finding the will to control himself, and sat on the edge of the bed. He hated waiting, but he hadn't wanted to go out and risk losing control in a public place. The authorities wouldn't be as understanding of the situation as Lucy was.

He stood and paced the small space, wondering where she was, ignoring the fire burning in his groin. Part of him quietly hoped that once this was over, she would let him make love to her properly. He smiled a little, remembering her timid confession the night before. She loved him! After all of this, she loved him! The thought made him feel giddy and his smile widened. He didn't know what would happen next, but he would always remember the sound of those words on her lips.

Natsu sat on her couch and passed the time by tossing a small pillow in the air and catching it again and again. Finally, he heard the door unlock and Lucy stepped in with a small bag. He smiled brightly at first, but it quickly faded to a look of concern when he noticed the worry in her eyes.

"Uhm, so, did you get it?" He asked quietly, placing the pillow back in its rightful place.

She smiled softly and nodded without a word, then went to her desk.

Natsu sat on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed to watch while she mixed the special ink and used it to draw ruins on a small square of the paper.

"Lean forward so I can put this on the mark."

Natsu removed his scarf and coat before bending over, resting his forearms on his knees. She placed the cool, rough parchment to the back of his neck and fastened it there with a few bits of tape off her desk.

"Hopefully that will hold it," she whispered.

When she stepped back, Natsu looked up at her in question. "Is that all?"

Lucy shook her head and proceeded to pull her shirt off.

"What are you doing?" Natsu stood and grabbed her hands to keep her from working off her skirt. He resisted the urge to nuzzle his face against her bare breasts.

Lucy pulled her hands away and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It's part of nullifying the curse. It has to be in play for the ruins to work. You have to give in to it."

He rested his forehead on her shoulder. Why could nothing ever be simple? "You mean I have to hurt you again."

Lucy pulled back and smiled down at him. "It'll be ok, Natsu. This will be the last time."

Natsu sighed and nodded, despising how eager his body was. As much as he hated the thought of hurting her again, he wouldn't let himself die. That would hurt her even more. He sat again and leaned back on his arms to watched her remove the last of her clothing. The fire he'd tamped down not long ago roared back to life at the sight of her pale skin and generous curves.

She stepped closer and knelt between his legs to rub his hard length through his pants. He held his breath as she undid his belt and pulled away the restraining fabric. She glanced up at him for a moment before stroking from the tip to the base and back up again.

He had to smile a little at the innocent blush that came to her cheeks, but it turned into a moan when she licked the full length of him. He watched her suck his tip into her mouth, cautious and unsure. He closed his eyes and groaned, struggling to hold still. She swallowed more of him, gripping what wouldn't fit in her mouth with one hand.

Natsu moaned and let his head fall back. Pleasure washed over him in waves as Lucy bobbed her head, stroking his member with her mouth. He panted sightly and reached down to thread his fingers in her soft hair, encouraging her. She used her free hand to gently sqeeze his sac, sending another shock of bliss through him.

He looked down at her, loving the lustful look in her eyes, her flushed cheeks, the soft sounds she made every time she filled her mouth. He wanted ro grab her and show her every bit of pleasure she was giving him. He could smell the moisture that pooled between her thighs and the fact that she was hot from sucking his rod sent him over the edge.

"Lucy, I'm..." His body tensed before he could get the words out. He cried out and gripped the sheets beside him. After only a second, a familiar weight settled around him, and against every instinct, he let it.

Lucy pulled back when he came, most of his hot seed splattering on his abs and chest. She stared up at his closed eyes, wondering who she would see when they opened. The Natsu she loved, or the one dominated by his obsession.

His eyes slowly opened, the gold shining mischievously, and a dark grin spread across his face. "Now look at the mess you made..."

* * *

A/N: As always, please leave a review! Plus, if there are any guys reading, how'd I do on the guys pov of a bj? Thank you for reading!


End file.
